


寡言的爱人

by KabaKun



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Sam, F/M, Oedipal Issues, Pregnancy Kink, Top Fragile, 恋母情结, 翡山
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 山姆做了一个噩梦，而翡若捷刚好出现在他的房间里。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Amelie Strand, Sam Porter Bridges/Fragile
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	寡言的爱人

**Author's Note:**

> *第一次写BG车，希望不会太柴。没错是翡若捷x山姆，姐姐这么A当然是左！将all山姆进行到底！  
> *预警：轻微剧透；第一人称视角；涉及互相插入行为，如果不能接受请务必停止阅读。

一切结束之后，山姆在雪山上搭建了一座藏身所，和那个小家伙一起生活。说是隐姓埋名，但阻止了第六次大灭绝的“伟大派送员”不是这片风雪就能掩埋的。所幸人们都足够爱戴他，于是将显而易见的真相混在谣言里，一传十、十传百地发散出去，让为政者也能找个借口视而不见。只是山姆身在庙堂的友人们不能再通过开若尔网络联络他了，于是我便成了信使，偶尔替他们传达几句隔靴搔痒的问候。  
我通常在深夜时分造访那所房子。既然山姆不爱说话，那么他清醒与否，区别都不大，最重要的是，他睡着了就无法再对我下逐客令了。  
山姆睡觉时喜欢侧蜷着身体，比起总是伸展双手索要拥抱的小路，他更像是寄居在子宫里婴孩。  
我走近床边，就着玻璃反射的冷光看他柔软的发披在眼帘上，我没有吻过他的嘴，因而无从得知那丛胡渣是否也有着同样的质感。他没有穿那件布桥斯员工的便服，而是换上了一件同样紧绷的白色挂脖衫，即便现在不再送货，他肩上的勒痕依旧鲜红，比所有勋章留存的时间都要长久。山姆不再像以前那样，在睡梦中紧握亚美利留给他的捕梦网，但仍夜夜将它缠绕在脖子上。  
就像没有人能理解冥滩上发生了什么一样，没有人知道山姆在火化场经历了什么，小路又是怎么活下来的。我没有问起，因为我知道总有一天他会心甘情愿地跟我提起。如果不是的话，我也没有必要去听。

传奇派送员、人类的希望，不过是个放不下过去、不敢触碰未来的平凡男人，任何一件来自过去的小玩意都会令他感到宽慰。送货只是一个幌子，他需要找到一样事物，不顾一切地躲进去，切断和这个世界所有的联系。这种做法和专注于玩过家家、最后却忘记吃饭的孩子相类似。我不担心他无法将货物送到目的地，只怕某个清晨会发现他在那张邋遢的床上一睡不醒，死前吃的最后一顿是我递给他的两只隐生虫。

山姆突然发出一声痛苦的呜咽，像被扼住喉咙的幼兽。他猛地睁开眼，泪水沿着眼角滑落，倏地消失在右鬓。他看见了我，这次没有躲开，只是躺在那落寞地睁着眼，我知道他不过是在眺望他方才的梦。  
我想替他擦去脸上的泪痕，但最终只是伸手拨开黏在他脸上的发。山姆被我亲昵的举动激恼，坐起身与我拉开距离。我看到他眼底的恐惧：他不是在怕我，而是怕他自己接下来的那句应允。在经历那些苦痛的梦之后，他需要有人拉着他的手，带他逃离汹涌的海岸，就像我曾经帮助他度过的数个夜晚。  
我走过去跨坐在他的腿上：“我说过，你要做的仅仅是‘请求’。”  
山姆将双手撑在身后，不再看我，手臂上的脉络分明显露出如饥似渴的青。许久，他终于发出介于愤怒和叹息之间的低吼，比起那两种情绪，更像是撒娇的信号。我知道这已经是他的极限了，至少现在是。  
润滑剂和震动棒放在床头柜左边第二个抽屉里，也许再过几周就要换个地方了，因为小路正在一天天长高，而右边的抽屉里放满了她的玩具。  
山姆的玩具不该混在其中。  
我突然意识到，这是山姆的接触恐惧症消失后我们第一次做爱。我并不奢望他会比之前放得开，但至少我不用再担心会在他身上留下痕痒难当的印记，是不是这样交合，他就不会再感到痛苦？  
我只希望他能得到纯粹的欢愉。

山姆张开双腿在床上喘息，抵在后穴的振动棒因为他的蠕动而滑出银白色的底端。那是亡人托我带给他的礼物，“如果你不想让别人碰你，请务必试试这个”，那个古怪的验尸官在便笺上写道。我还记得当时山姆的脸红得像巨型鲸鱼背后血红的天。  
就像现在。  
他后仰身体，随着身下杂乱无章的刺激发出短促的呻吟，我剥光了他的衣物，那具身体在黯淡的光芒下活似一尊瓷娃娃，即便布满了诡异的掌印，他细腻的皮肤依旧令我嫉妒。他不该这么美，像一颗剔透的水晶球，任凭拥有着如何坚硬的外表，本质依旧是易碎品。  
“翡若捷……”他的双手紧攥着背后的被单，声音破碎。那些称他为“英雄”的人会不会知道，这位能一次扛起几百公斤货物的派送员腰竟然能这么软；他们中又有几个曾见过他在床上像狡猾的人鱼般扭动腰肢，勾引路人堕入昏暗的海底？  
我故意不再碰他，看他拼命用后穴夹紧那根嶙峋的巨物，后果却是不断地将它逼出体内，带出一片淫秽的水渍。  
“你想要什么？”我漫不经心地用指尖拨弄他的前端，看他红肿的性器漏出更多白浊，他呜咽着顶起胯部，试图在我的手上得到更多快感，却只碰到冰冷的空气。  
半晌，他终于抛弃了那该死的羞耻心，用全然不同于平时的黏人嗓音喊道：“操我……求你。”  
我给了他一个赞许的笑容，一边替自己扩张，一边将振动棒往他体内推进。柱身的凸起一定是抵到了某个点，山姆手上一软，跌在自己的手肘上，我顺势俯下身含住他发硬的乳尖，听他将更多淫荡的呻吟压抑在抿紧的唇后。  
山姆性器上的润滑剂随着我抚慰的动作滑落在他红肿的后穴，我抽出那根巨物，将它们一滴不剩地塞进他的穴口，又看着它们因内壁的挤迫而溢出。山姆没有了一开始的拘谨，他绝望地在我的手里重复着抽插的动作，我想他应该很喜欢我布满皱纹的粗糙的掌心。  
我轻呼他的名字，他艰难地将双眼睁开一条细缝，以示对我的回应。我拉着他的手示意他坐起来，他还没有意识到我将要做什么，只是在我的手离开他的炽热时发出几声牢骚，扭动着身体试图靠近我。直到振动棒没入他体内未知的深度，他才如梦初醒地向后退避，却被我牢牢地压在身下。  
“别动，我会给你你想要的，小山姆。”  
我扶着他的性器缓缓坐下，炽热的温度犹如蓄势待发的火山般在我的体内蔓延。山姆的尺寸不算大，但足够给予我快感，更何况令我兴奋的更多是看到他被高潮折磨的模样。当我将他全部没入时，山姆靠在我的怀里急切地喘息。我能感觉到那个怪物在他体内疯狂地顶弄，每次他想要逃离，都会被我残忍地钉在原地。我加快了抽插的速度，听他难以抑制的呻吟在空荡荡的房间里传来回响。也许下次我会在山林间操他，听大自然向我们回以热烈而原始的摇篮曲。  
他将脸埋在我的双乳间，那种依恋竟不带有任何淫秽的意味，犹如孩童依偎在母亲的怀内。这和他嘴里发出的下流声音相比实在讽刺。我想让他吮吸我的乳房，用我的汁液将他里里外外地填满，但不是今天。  
我扯住他的长发，看他呜咽着扬起脖颈，像待宰的羔羊般任人摆布，下一秒我用牙齿在他的脖子上留下渗血的印记。他的小腹传来的抽搐不知是来自他即将抵达的高潮，亦或是来自体内的异物，我想让他怀孕，看他变得迟钝但丰满，看他的皮肤流露出母乳的洁白，看他在哺乳期因为细微的触碰而兴奋不已……他会像个下流的妓女求我吮吸他充盈的双乳，同时又是不可亵渎的神圣母亲。  
我知道他体内的巨物已经到了极限，并且抵着他的前列腺不停地碾磨；我埋得更深，感受他的性器在我的体内胀大，像淬火的刀刃。他不敢看我，但又无法违抗我的命令将自己的脸藏起来，最后只好呆滞地盯着天花板。

“你梦到了什么？”  
我不指望他会回答，但这次他竟毫不犹豫地开了口，夹杂着情欲的声音几乎难以分辨：  
“布莉姬说这个国家要完蛋了，我从未见过……从未见过她那样脆弱，她……她抱着我哭……”  
我放慢了速度，将右腿塞进他的双腿之间，引导他躺下。看着他时，我分辨不出那双蓝眼睛里流淌的是情欲的泪水，还是祭奠他母亲的泪。  
“可后来……啊……我发现那是个梦，”他侧过头，狼狈地喘息着，“我原来还在她的宫殿里，因为没有记住那些操蛋的条例而被骂。我哭……但不是因为她对我冷眼相待，而是我记得、过去的……每一天，她都那么严厉，好像所有的爱都是假的。”  
“是假的，”我俯下身拥抱他，感到他在发抖，“梦都是假的。”  
“不……至少第二个是真的。我知道。”  
山姆闭上眼睛，将多余的泪水挤出眼眶。我这才察觉，他今晚的顺从不是给我的，而是给他去世的母亲，又或者是给他的姐姐的。  
我不再说话，沉下身体直到我们之间不再有任何隔阂。在他失神的空隙，我用指尖在他的后穴开阔出新的空间，他紧紧地吸附着我，就像我毫无保留地包围他。他发出痛苦的尖叫，但我们都知道这是忘记更大的痛苦的下下策。  
总比无计可施要好。

我比一开始时更专注了，而山姆显然已经在逼近的高潮中沉沦，如果我现在吻他，一定能如愿尝到他唇上的味道，但我不会。  
我感到他的性器在我的里面颤抖，这时他用崩溃的声音哀求道：“太多了……”  
我放过了他的炽热，那狰狞的怪物因为得不到满足而在空气中意犹未尽地跳动着，等待最后的迸发。我的指尖挤在他的内壁和振动棒之间，最终抵在那一点上，山姆像触电般拱起身体，脖颈上的青筋与深红的皮肤交织成一幅恣意的印象画。  
我屏息，想从他的口中得到一个名字。  
寡言的爱人张开嘴，鲜红的舌顶出晶莹的涎液，沿着他的胡渣蜿蜒地往下拉长。有白浊喷射在他的脸上，可我的另一只手还未来得及攀上他的炽热。他甜美的嘴巴什么也不肯透露，除了那些淫秽的词句和黏稠的液体。  
他再一次用缄默打发了我。  
很快，山姆的表情变得痛苦，因为那根柱体仍不知疲倦地刺激他的身体，我将它拉出山姆的体内时，带出了大滩淫秽的黏液。我把沾满精液的指节塞进他的嘴里，看他有一下没一下地舔舐着，像只筋疲力尽的小狗。

等我从淋浴间出来时已是清晨，山姆在床上合着眼，我走到变形伞下，想象翡若捷总部的模样。  
“翡若捷。”他的声音没有了平日里的警惕，仿佛被驯服的野兽。  
“什么？”我站在原地，不敢走过去，因为我怕自己忍不住想要拥抱他。  
“也许你说得没错，我没有被遗下。”  
他侧着身体朝我微笑，身下压着那张沾满情欲后果的床单，使他看上去像是裹在脏棉布里的弃婴，无忧无虑地叫嚣着他早已没有资格享用的欢乐。  
我朝他疲惫地笑了笑。  
他又问：“那天你想说的是什么？”  
我没有想到他会问这个，突然僵立在原地。  
山姆的眼里又开始闪烁那种该死的纯粹，他很幸运，我不是希格斯，不会千方百计地试图捏碎这种天真。  
我转过身，指着那把伞道：“你要做的，仅仅是呼唤*。”

冥滩带领我在一瞬间抵达了目的地，而山姆只会看见我遗下的无数黑色粒子，自然不会发现我的眼泪不是因为开若尔过敏。  
我们都很清楚，下次见面时他将告诉我火化场里发生了什么，甚至是他过去的全部。

（End）

**Author's Note:**

> *翡若捷的原话是“call me if you need me”（前文有一句话也是这个意味），翻成中文总是有点不对劲，我真的尽力了……


End file.
